Friends Closer Than You Think
by scottiedog
Summary: The FBI dream team has friends closer than they think when a case becomes more complicated than they realize.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or Sue Thomas FB Eye they belong to Johnson/Johnson, PAX-TV, etc., MGM, Gekko Productions, and SciFi.

**Prologue**

Who would have thought that he would get in trouble for not getting his chocolate covered strawberries for his pregnant wife. Jack just shook his head. Here he half-laid, half-sat on the couch in the doghouse with his beautiful wife, for not getting what she wanted.

After the case with Capona he and Sue were married in a small country chapel with family and friends. Then four months later they found out that they were expecting their first child.

Now, here he was making the biggest mistake of his life for not getting Sue's chocolate covered strawberries. Jack sighed this was going to be a long night.

**Chapter One**

Bobby watched his best friend come into the bullpen and saw the lack of sleep in his eyes and was concerned, "What happened to you?"

Jack sighed he knew Bobby would pick up on his lack of sleep, "I forgot to get Sue her chocolate covered strawberries the other night and I wound up in the doghouse," he sighed again, "I slept on the couch for most of the night."

"Serves you right, you never, ever, forget a woman's much needed craving when she's pregnant," said a voice that was full of reason, who preceded to drop off files on Sue's desk, and then to her own.

Jack sat at his desk with his head in his hands, and knew without looking up that it was their rotor Lucy Dotson and Sue's best friend, "Thanks for that Luce," he said with as much enthusiasm that he could muster. Then he lifted his head toward her and in a much calmer voice asked, "Where are we with the murder down in the ally?"

Luce scrunched up her face, "I have the facts on that but I don't think you are going to like it." Then she handed him the file that she had compiled.

Jack looked at the file and his eyes widened, "He's coming here?!"

"Yeah, as I said you're not going to like it. General O'Neill's office said that it was National Security, and he would talk to you when he arrived."

"Fun," Jack said sarcastically.

Lucy nodded her head. This was going to be by far the most interesting case that they ever had in the six years that she had been as a rotor. Interesting indeed. She headed back to her desk to finish her paperwork from the previous night.

**Chapter Two**

Major General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill was sitting at his desk at the Pentagon when his phone buzzed, "O'Neill"

"General, Lieutenant Colonel Davis is here to see you."

"Send him in, Helen"

Jack's secretary, Helen Webster, was named after Helen Keller. He had known her father for a lot of years but what had impressed him the most was what she had gone through while in the service for her country. Havin' been through close to the same, he had understood. Her service record was un-blackened for him when he had requested it. Jack just shook his head, she was a female version of his own service record. As he watched Paul Davis come through the door, he wondered what he wanted this late in the day.

"Davis"

"General"

Jack looked up for Davis to get to the point.

"Sir, two days ago, the FBI found a dead plain clothes Jaffa in an alley two and half miles from their location. They had information of a drug deal going down. When they came upon the alley, they found a guy who was selling drugs to his informant. From their reports, he took the drugs but not before killing his informant who happened to be one of Cronus' Jaffa."

"Didn't we kill that particular snake along time ago?"

"Yes, General we did."

Jack thought for a minute, something didn't feel right, "What aren't you telling me?"

Paul Davis watched his commanding officer with a calm expression and knew he wasn't going to like what he had to say, "He was one of Rak'nor and Teal'c's best friends. To quote the General "Jaffa town" is getting a little antsy about this because he has not returned. The General also knows the revenge streak of Teal'c, add Rak'nor to the mix and you have a block of C-4 on your hands."

Jack had to smile at that, "I am rubbing off on you Davis," then in all seriousness said, "Who is in charge of that particular group at the FBI?"

"Director Garrett, he was appointed to the position just this past week."

Jack raised his eyebrows at that; he knew about the scandal that had befallen the FBI over the last few months, "Let me be more specific, who is the team leader who found the body?"

"Jackson Hudson"

"Good name," Jack grinned slightly and with a little bit of pride, then with a more serious expression, " Call over there and let them know that I will be over to speak to Hudson in the next 20 minutes."

"I have already informed one Lucy Dotson, their rotor I believe, that you would be over there to speak to him."

"Thanks, Paul," then continued with his report that was on his desk, then as an after thought he said, "Contact Daniel and have him meet me at my meeting. I think that Hudson and his team need to hear the good ole Stargate spiel directly from him."

Davis was thoughtful for a minute, "You know that he just got back from Atlantis."

"Yeah, and he needs a break from his lab, that he tends to hide in it when ever he gets back from any and all worlds we visit."

Davis raised his eyebrows, "You know him best General."

Jack O'Neill looked up from his report; he watched Davis exit his office and had to grin from ear to ear, yeah, he knew Daniel best and would love to be there when he found out about the request that would be on his desk right about now. He loved being 'The Man' especially to his best friend.

**Chapter Three**

**Colorado Springs, CO**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Daniel Jackson was in his lab relaxing. His trip to Atlantis and back had been interesting to say the least. He had his head down at his desk reflecting on the past few weeks. He felt like his brain was going to over load with all the information that he had recovered with McKay. Daniel had to smile a little at Vala's greeting in the gate room. He had to admit that her greeting was very enthusiastic, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck. It was good to be wanted even to some degree. His computer beeped at that exact moment; with his arms crossed on his desk he lifted his head up to the computer, clicked on the email from Lt Colonel Paul Davis that stated that Jack had requested his presence at the Hoover Building in DC then on to dinner. Daniel groaned he didn't need this but to a certain degree it did have some appeal.

There was a knock on his door, "Enter"

"Jackson, I hear you have been requested by General O'Neill for dinner," Cameron Mitchell said as he lend against the door jamb of Daniel's office.

Daniel made a funny look at his commanding officer who happened to replace his best friend not two years prior, "I should have known the grape vine in this building was still intact."

Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell laughed a little, "You know Walter."

"Yeah I do," Daniel sighed as glanced his paper and then shook his head after remembering his semi-date with Vala, "Will you tell Vala that I will meet her here in my office tomorrow and if I possibly go over, that I will call her and let her know." looking at his watch, gabbed his duffel that he learned to have ready when he needed to go topside, "I have to leave in about 10 minutes to make it to dinner that Jack has set up."

Mitchell nodded, as he moved to exit Daniel's office, "We'll see you when get back."

"Ok," then Daniel left his office at a fast paced run. While Mitchell watched his archaeologist head to the surface.

**Washington DC**

**FBI Building**

Jack entered the FBI building wearing his much hated Air Force blues. He much preferred his SGC uniform, now that was more comfortable. As he stopped at the front desk, he noticed a conversation going on with two men, one of the men sounded like an Australian and the other, an African American who was trying to calm him down. Jack had to grin. They reminded him of Daniel and himself to a certain degree.

As Bobby and D watched Major General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill walk through the building they noticed that he greeted the secretary with respect, from the Generals that they had met in the past, they tended to ignore the people beneath them, not so with O'Neill.

Bobby came up to Jack and introduced himself, "Bobby Manning"

"Jack O'Neill"

"Demetrius Gans, D, to my friends. Sir, we need to go," shaking General O'Neill's hand after looking at his watch at the time.

"D, please call me Jack I have enough people calling me sir to last a lifetime."

D smiled and nodded his head. He led Bobby and Jack back up to their bullpen. Once there he decided to call General Jack O'Neill, General Jack, to make it easier for everyone, so D began introducing everyone upon entering the bullpen, "General Jack, these are the people I work with, to your right is Tara Williams who is our computer expert, in the other side of Bobby's desk is Myles Leland the Third, you have already met Bobby, to your upper left is our esteemed leader Jack Hudson, in front of him is Sue Thomas and in the back of her is Lucy Dotson, who I believe talked to Lieutenant Colonel Davis."

General O'Neill nodded his head toward everyone, "As I said to Agent Gans downstairs, please call me Jack, I get sirred all day long, and it gets rather annoying."

Jackson "Sparky" Hudson looked at General Jack O'Neill in the eyes and saw a very tired seasoned soldier, who had been through a lot and had came out on top, "Jack, we kind of have an unspoken rule in the bullpen and out in the field. We need to be in Sue's line of sight at all times so she can read our lips because she is deaf. She also has the instinct of a seasoned agent that I have ever seen."

Jack O'Neill turned to Sue Thomas who smiled at him with sparkling blue eyes, which reminded him of his girlfriend, and second in command of eight years, one Colonel Samantha Carter, "Nice to meet you."

"You too General, although I think beneath that uniform is a very uncomplicated man, who enjoys life to it's fullest," Sue said with mischief in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Jack O'Neill turned to Jack Hudson and said with slight humor, "I think you're right, she's good."

Jack Hudson stood up and came around to the front of his desk, nodded his head with a smile of acknowledgement and then immediately became serious, "You wanted to talk to us about the dead guy in the alley."

"Yes, I did. I am waiting for a friend of mine who should be here any minute."

A phone rang in the distance, so Lucy went to answer it, while the men talked about minute things. After hanging up she walked over to the group to inform them that Dr. Daniel Jackson was on his way up with none other than Randal Pitts.

Everyone in the bullpen groaned. Bobby spoke up with annoyance in his voice, "Did it have to be him?"

Jack O'Neill raised his eyebrows to that statement. He watched everyone turn toward a very loud man who had Daniel by his arm, marching him into the bullpen, and then watched the man speak, "I found this man down stairs claiming to talk to all of you."

"Pitts, he is here to see General Jack O'Neill, who is expecting him," Myles said with exasperation as he nodded his head toward the General who was standing right in front Pitts.

Randall Pitts turned toward the General," Please tell your friend he is not welcomed here without a pass on his clothes."

Daniel looked at Jack O'Neill with a suppressed grin, which Jack O'Neill returned with a raised eyebrow to match Teal'c. Daniel pulled out his pass that he had in his pants pocket and pinned it on his clothes. Both, the group in the bullpen and Jack O'Neill watched as Randall Pitts turned red as a tomato and then proceeded to walk off in a huff.

Daniel smiled at Jack, his best friend, who was pointing his finger at him, with a face that clearly said that he was learning to much from him. Daniel shrugged his shoulders but kept his grin in place.

Jack O'Neill turned back to the rest of the group to introduce his friend to the group, "Everyone I'd like you to meet Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Sue scrunched up her face, turned to Jack Hudson who spelled **D-A-N-I-E-L-J-A-C-K-S-O-N **to her. She nodded her head, then turned back to see them both looking at her with an open expression. With a small smile on her face said, "Sorry General Jack I did not see you when you were talking."

Everyone in the bullpen shared a smile which Jack O'Neill caught, however Dr. Daniel Jackson did not, he was looking right at Sue, who spoke to him in a quiet voice, "I have to see your mouth move for me to catch what you are saying. I am deaf and can read lips."

Daniel commented with a very quiet, "cool" which Jack O'Neill heard and Sue saw with her eyes.

Sue began signing while she spoke, " I can teach you."

Jack O'Neill spoke up then, "Don't get him started."

Daniel turned to Jack with a little bit of exasperation and said, "Jack."

"Daniel, you are here to explain certain things to these people that the president has given clearance so that we can catch who ever is working to kill some allies of ours."

Daniel raised his eyebrows at that, "Oh"

"Yeah," he turned to Hudson, "Do you have a conference room that is secure that we can all talk in?"

"Yes, two doors down the hall."

Jack O'Neill motioned with head, "Come on kids, we need to talk and we don't need gossiping ears."

Everyone looked at Lucy, who immediately zipped her lip and through away the key, and followed everyone into the conference room.

**Chapter Four**

With everyone entering the conference room, they didn't see a man standing just slightly down the hall because he had on a Sudan cloaking device to hide himself from people around him. He wanted revenge for his brother's murder, so he put a Goau'ld recorder in the room, to get the information that he needed.

As Jack entered the room, he knew someone was watching but could not do anything to stop the person from watching because people would notice. He glanced at Daniel, who was watching him, he couldn't explain right then but he hoped that with working with Daniel all these years that he would pick up that he, Jack, would explain later. He watched Daniel tilt his head. Daniel understood. Jack let out a breath that he was holding, he was glad that Daniel picked up on his body signals.

As they all sat down at the table, Jack O'Neill put his briefcase down. He then proceeded to pull out the non-disclosure papers with just a twist. The surveillance team would be their eyes and ears during the future. They would get every bit of clearance that they needed to catch the killer who was after one of their strongest allies, and whoever else was in charge.

"What we are about to tell you is classified in the highest level, not even your Director Garrett knows, although if I am right the President will be briefing him as we speak."

Daniel spoke up then, "What you are about to learn will probably boggle your mind.

Jack looked at him with pride, "Well said."

"Well, I did and do have good teachers."

Jack Hudson had to laugh at the two, they reminded him of himself and Bobby. Just then Myles spoke up in a huff, "Will you two get to the point."

Jack and Daniel sobered their faces and began their explanation, " First of all we need you to sign these non-disclosure forms," Jack began handing them out to everyone at the table; once they were signed he began his short speech, "In 1928 a big ring, called a Stargate, was found in the desert in Giza, Egypt by Dr. Langford. In 1995, Catherine Langford, Dr. Langford's daughter, was able to get the military involved, and one geeky archaeologist by the name of Daniel Jackson, who figured out that the destination on the ring were star constellations."

Daniel picked it up from there after giving Jack a stern look that said retribution was order, "After staying on a planet called Abydos for one year, one sarcastic hard nosed Colonel came through the Stargate, to bring me back," he put pictures on the table that startled Sue and made her gasp. Daniel looked down at her and smiled slightly, he understood her reaction, after losing his wife over these guys, he knew how ugly it was, "the pictures on the table are the beings that either go down your throat or in the back of the neck."

"Whenever you find a guy who dresses over the top then you know that you have met a Goa'uld. He tends to act like he has a god complex. We only have one out there right now who thinks he owns the place. What we are fighting now is way worse," Jack put down the pictures of the one priors of the Ori. He watched Sue's reaction, who had to run from the room to make to the women's restroom, "I know the reaction that Sue had is bad, I thought the same thing when I was looking at the pictures that our premiere team brought back. I also believe Sue has the Ancient gene."

Daniel looked at Jack, with eyebrows raised, as if to say 'how do you know this?'

Jack O'Neill looked right at Jack Hudson, "You going to tell them or should I?"

Jackson "Sparky" Hudson was taken back by the General's scrutiny. He nodded his head toward General Jack to let him know that he would tell his friends about the tests that were run on Sue just last week, "Lucy took Sue to an ultrasound last week, they found out that she is caring twins. One of the twins is keeping the other alive, and she has been having dreams that have been rather scary. The current dream is about the one with the glowing sticks," pointing at the pictures on the table, "We did not know what it was until General O'Neill put the current pictures on the table."

The rest of Hudson's team looked at him like he had lost his senses, then they realized that he was very serious. Everyone heard a throat clear, "Jack Hudson I am glad that our very gifted secret weapon is pregnant, but why did you not tell us about the dreams."

"Myles, thanks for the congratulations and for the other we didn't want to worry anyone."

"Jackson Hudson, that is what team work is all about, we worry about each other," Lucy exclaimed from her side of the table where she stood up, "If you all excuse me I am going to see how my best friend is doing."

Jack stopped her on the way out, "I am going to have a friend of mine take a look at her in a few minutes. Keep her where she is at for the time being."

Lucy nodded her head and headed out the door.

Jack O'Neill turned back to the group and then looked at Daniel slightly as if to say, 'think their ready?'

Daniel looked back at Jack as if to say, 'they are ready as well as they can be.'

Jack nodded his head, "Okey-dokey, what I am about to do is beam someone in this room. The beaming technology we received is from the Asguard, other details of this race and others will be explained as we go along." He touched what looked like a hand radio and with in seconds, the love of his life, stood in battle ready gear, "Everyone I would like you to meet Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Hello, everyone," Sam waved to everyone in the room, then turned to Jack with a question in her eyes.

"She's in the restroom down the hall."

Sam left to see Sue, while the rest began asking their questions left and right.

Jack put up his hand to stop everyone but it seemed everyone was to busy either congratulating Jack Hudson on the pending birth of his children or speculating on what was going on, so General Jack let a long "Hey."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at General Jack O'Neill, "Stop speculating. As I said it will be explained as we go along." He looked at Daniel and nodded his head, 'it was time.'

Daniel signaled the _Hammond _that they were ready for Teal'c to make his appearance. Both Jack and Daniel knew that they would have their work cut out for them because of the current body down in the FBI's morgue.

Teal'c appeared in green BDU's as well as his staff weapon in front of the FBI surveillance group.

Jack O'Neill went over to Teal'c to make sure that if anything started that he would be able to handle one of his best friends and to introduce him to the people at his back, "Everything okay buddy."

"Everything is fine O'Neill"

"Sweet," Jack turned to the group that was behind him, as well as keeping an eye on his buddy, "Everyone I would like you to meet Teal'c, a Jaffa that was once a First Prime to the snakehead Apophis."

Teal'c inclined his head to the people sitting at the table.

"The other reason you are here is……"

"The death of Ray'nor"

"Yeah"

"He was Rak'nor's brother"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him with that bit of information. He looked at Daniel, "Did you know…?"

"No," Daniel answered Jack's question, then to Teal'c he said, "The reason you are here is for you to hear what happened to him," but before Teal'c opened his mouth he continued, "The people at the table watched the killer run, half of the ones you see here ran after him but apparently lost him, the other half checked on Rak'nor's brother and found that he was dead," quietly he added, "he was killed in the stomach."

Teal'c's face hardened at this information. After being with the Tauri for so many years, he had become soft in some things but one thing still remained, going after who hurt his family, "Where is my brother?"

"He is down in their morgue, but for us to catch the guy who did this, we need these people to help us track him down."

As leader of the their intimate group, Jack Hudson stood up and went to Teal'c to introduce himself. He had watched his body language like a hawk, and found him to be an honorable man, who had been through a lot in his life. He held out his hand to Teal'c and said, "I'm Jack Hudson, the men before you are Bobby Manning," who raised his hand, "Myles Leland the Third", who also raised his hand, "Demetrius Gans," who raised hand like everyone else, "the two who are missing are Sue Thomas-Hudson my wife and our rotor Lucy Dotson."

Teal'c looked at Jack Hudson with a tilt of his head, "What is a rotor?'

"A rotor is a person who retrieves information for us when we need it."

Teal'c inclined his head toward Jack Hudson to let him know that he understood.

"Now that is done, we need to find out what this guy looks like and why he has technology that he shouldn't have," Jack said as he gathered up all the paperwork that was on the table back in his briefcase, "Alright kids, I need you all to gather up what you need from the bullpen and meet back, in about oh 20 minutes."

Everyone got up that consisted of Jack Hudson's team and exited the secure room to gather the necessary equipment they need for the rest of the investigation.

**Chapter Five**

Lucy saw the door open out of the corner of her eye. She was a little surprised to see someone battle ready and what looked like a machine gun attached to her vest.

Sue also glanced up and just about jumped out of her skin when the babies kicked her hard, which in turn made her gasp and put her head down while grabbing her stomach. She grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm with her other arm and glanced at the woman who had entered the ladies room.

Sam looked at Sue with admiration and a little envy. She admired Sue's determined face as well as being envious of her current state, "Hi, I'm Samantha Carter. The General asked me to come to you so that you can get checked out."

"Sue has been checked by her regular doctor who said that the one protecting his/her sibling would not be able to hug him/her for very much longer, because they attend to take the healthy baby, while they live the poor twin to die," Lucy said with anger in her voice.

Sam smiled at them both, "That is one of the reasons why we are here. To protect them both."

Lucy looked at Sue, after what they just saw in the conference room, they knew that General O'Neill's team was the only one who could save the babies. Sue looked back at Lucy with hopefulness in her eyes, then turned to Sam, "Can you monitor them at your clinic?"

Sam smiled at them both, "Yes we can. Our doctor knows all about what you just learned so she can monitor them both."

Sue nodded her head, "I want to keep both babies if at all possible. My belief is that all human life is sacred and killing just one of these little ones," rubbing her stomach to prove her point, " is just wrong."

"I agree," just then Sam's radio went off, _"Sam you there?"_

Sam grabbed her radio and answered Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell's question, "I'm here Cam."

"_We are ready to transport. Are you in a secure place?"_

"As well as we can, considering we are in the ladies restroom."

Cameron chuckled on the other end of the com link, _"Understood."_

With in minutes Sam, Sue, and Lucy were transported to the infirmary on the **'General Hammond'**.

Dr. Carolyn Lamb was there to greet all three women. She immediately looked at Sue and began her examination as quickly as possible. When she put the monitor her she noticed that both babies were in distress, she immediately told everyone to leave except Lucy Dotson who was holding on to Sue's hand like a life line, "Colonel, I am taking Sue and Lucy into the delivery room." She motioned for her staff to take her to the delivery room, "get General O'Neill up here immediately."

"Why?"

Dr. Lamb put her down and then looked back up to Sam, "I can't go into great detail but for some reason he is beginning to retain some of the healing power when he gained the Ancient Library of Knowledge."

Sam looked at Carolyn with surprise. She knew that Carolyn would not divulge any more information, so Sam had to get it from her boyfriend and best friend. Sam nodded her head toward Carolyn and immediately went to the beaming platform to return to the Hoover Building and possibly grab the obnoxious, sarcastic, lovable General out of the building.

**Chapter Six**

While Sam was waiting to be beamed back into the ladies restroom, General Jack as well as Jack Hudson's team, were gathering information on what they had so far on Ray'nor's murder.

General Jack O'Neill watched Jack Hudson's team with a sense of pride. They worked like a well oiled machine but had seen a lot where they could joke around with each other. It saddened him that he was not able to join his old team but was glad to have a young pup of Cameron Mitchell co-leading with his beautiful girlfriend, Colonel Samantha Carter, who hoped to propose to sometime soon.

Jack Hudson slightly paused in what he was doing, his years as sniper had honed in his abilities to sense when something was going to go terribly wrong or right which ever the case may be. This time it was the sense that something was wrong, and he was proved right when he watched Sam walk into the bullpen from the corner of his eye and it had something to do with Sue.

General Jack O'Neill could smell her shampoo a mile away. His beautiful girlfriend was heading this way, so he turned to watch her and found absolutely breathtaking in battle ready gear, but what got his attention was her face. _'Uh-Oh' _his secret was out if Sam's face was any indication. General Jack also knew that Jack Hudson had almost went stiff as a poker, something was going on and nobody was going to like it one bit.

"Sam," Jack O'Neill said with his same calm matter that he always did when he was on high alert.

"Sir," Sam said cocking her head a little to let him know that she was on to him and that she would question him later about it.

"What's going on Sam?" Jack asked quietly. After standing side ways to get a better look at the room, he knew something was up when he could see worry in the beautiful blue eyes in front of him.

"Sue's in trouble," Sam said with worry etched in her eyes that she knew her beloved Jack could read a mile away.

General Jack nodded his head and then lifted his right eyebrow in question.

Sam shook her head to say not right now and that she would explain later. She looked across the room at Jack Hudson the team leader of this surveillance unit and just about broke her stoic face.

Jack Hudson looked up at Sam and saw what he was feeling just the moment before so he went immediately into agent mode to lock down the worry that was settling in the pit of his stomach and wanted to stay there like heavy brick, "Bobby work with Teal'c in tracking this guy. From what I have heard from Daniel and General Jack in the last 10 minutes, he's good."

Bobby looked a little shocked, "Me?"

Jack smiled a little, "Yeah you, you're the best tracker I've got and with Teal's helping, I don't see a problem."

Bobby looked at Teal'c who cocked his eyebrow, then glanced over at General Jack O'Neill, who nodded his head. Bobby walked over to Teal'c and shook his hand to let him know that he was welcome on the team.

Sam then turned to General O'Neill with a bit of mischief in her blue eyes, "Your secret is about to become out, starting now."

"What's going on?" Jack said with narrow eyes that were rather suspicious.

"Dr. Lamb needs you to heal one of the babies," Sam said cocky her head a little to let him know that she knew a little of what had transpired in the last few months.

Jack looked down at his dress shoes with a sheepish expression on his face, "I was going to tell you ."

"I know," Sam said with understanding. She knew how hectic his office was and with the Ori breathing down their neck it was chaotic. Sam turned to look at Jack Hudson who was giving Bobby all his paperwork before heading toward her and the General, "Come on the **'General Hammond' **is waiting.

Jack Hudson nodded his head and then turned toward Bobby was conversing with Teal'c, "Let me know?"

Bobby looked up and nodded but he added a message of his own, "Take care of Sue Spark, "looking around the room and said, "we'll do the rest."

Both Jack's nodded their head and followed Sam back toward the ladies restroom.

**Chapter Seven**

As Myles watched General Jack, his esteemed leader Jack Hudson, and Colonel Samantha Carter walk out of the bullpen he got the strangest feeling that he would not being seeing them for a while. Even though he wasn't a praying man by nature, he felt a little pray for them all wouldn't hurt.

Daniel observed Myles, Bobby, and Tara, but most of all Myles who reminded him of some stuffy shirt but once you got to know him, he would be the complete opposite. Especially how he reacted to the stuffy shirt that dragged him up to his current position. He then directed his attention to Bobby who had a leadership style all his own, the way he was conversing with Teal'c gave that away completely. Daniel glanced over to Bobby who was trying to get his attention.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm, sorry wool gathering," Daniel said in a distracted tone.

Teal'c raised his eyebrows at that, then saw the way Daniel was standing and put the pieces together of the current statement that was provided. Inwardly Teal'c shook his head, he often wondered when the Tauri would say exactly what they mean but then he had General Jack O'Neill as a leader for 8 years, who broke the norm.

"I need you to work with Myles on some of the details that we have gathered concerning this case. With you and Myles looking at all the details from the paperwork…."

"Want us to look at the paperwork to make sure you didn't miss anything and if anything relating to the project would pop out of the woodwork."

Bobby grinned with dimple in place and said, "Something like that."

Daniel nodded and went immediately to Myles desk, who handed him a stack of papers from the case and began reading.

"Tara, I need you to track Teal'c and I, while we are out in the field, going over the crime scene again."

Tara looked at Bobby with confusion. Her brain didn't compute with the statement.

Teal'c saw her look, "All SGC personnel have a tracking device hidden under their arm, so if we are captured by the enemy we will be able to be located."

The light bulb went off over Tara's head and she nodded, then asked, "Is there a program I can use?"

Daniel hearing the question while reading said, "Yes, Sam set it up just after she was kidnapped from the nasty Gou'ld that was stateside," he put his paperwork down by Tara's desk input the information for her, who then took over from there.

"Okay, got it," Tara nodded to Bobby.

"Lu…," Bobby shook his head, he was glad that he stopped himself before saying her name. If it was his best friend, which to a degree it was, he would be with him, as Lucy was with Sue.

"Why do we not have Demetrius help us with that information that way it can stay confidential, " Teal'c said with a soft voice.

Bobby thought for a minute, "That's not a bad idea. That way he can found out any other information that we may need as well as help Myles, Daniel, and Tara if they need any, which is highly unlikely," shrugging his shoulders, "who knows."

Teal'c nodded his head, while Bobby grabbed his jacket and headed out of the bullpen with Teal'c to talk to D.

**C****hapter Eight**

While Bobby and Teal'c went in search of D, up in the 'General Hammond', General Jack was trying desperately to save a little girl from dying.

Once Sam, General Jack and Jack Hudson arrived they ushered into the infirmary in quick haste. When they arrived they found Sue knocked with a sedative with Lucy scrubbed holding onto Sue's hand.

Lucy looked up to see the three enter with hopefulness in her eyes and bit of fear in them as well, "I'm so glad that you guys are here."

A nurse seeing them enter, she immediately noticed which one was the father because of the scared rabbit look on his face. She handed him some scrubs and motioned toward the wash basin. The nurse then directed General O'Neill to scrub up as well but no gloves. Dr. Lam had informed her that when General O'Neill arrived that he was to scrub up and no gloves. The ancient healing power had a hard time working through gloves. The nurse then asked to wait up in the observation room.

Once Jack was scrubbed up, he took his place on the other side of Sue, holding her hand until the surgery was over. He brought the hand that he was holding up to his lips. He then clasped both of his hands with Sue's and bowed his head in prayer. Praying that everything would turn out according to His will.

Lucy watched General Jack as he walked up to Dr. Lam and her team. From Lucy's point of view it looked like he was going to operate on Sue but was immediately set right when she watched General Jack take the baby girl from Dr. Lam and placed her on a metal bassinet and began healing the precious baby.

**C****hapter Nine**

Lucy was enthralled in watching General Jack O'Neill heal Jack and Sue's baby girl, who began to give a small cry that informed everyone she was not happy being out of the protection of her mother's womb. Lucy then turned her attention to Dr. Lam as she brought the baby boy out of the womb. After aspirating him, the little boy gave out a lusty cry thought brought tears to the eyes to everyone around. Then everything started to go haywire. One minute, General Jack was handing the infant girl to one of the nurses, who he trusted with his life, and then headed over to Sue, where he began to heal the internal bleeding in her uterus as well as the placenta of both babies.

Jack Hudson heard the alarm bells going off at his ears and started to pray more fervently. His concentration was on Sue. He knew the One who gave Sue and him life was taking care of the precious babies. He prayed for Jack with his healing power from the Ancients as well as Dr. Lam who were both trying to save his beautiful wife.

Jack O'Neill knew his strength was at his limit. He also knew that Sam had moved from the observation room to stand just behind him to catch him if he fell. Before that though, he had sensed someone in the room that didn't belong and he knew that Sam would have his six when he needed to concentrate on Sue and the babies.

As she entered the OR, Sam immediately looked at the nurse who had the baby boy in his hands. She looked right at him and knew instantly that he was trying to take the baby away from his parents because of his ancient gene. She kicked him where the sun wouldn't shine, and grabbed the baby from his arms, then she immediately gave him a right hook, which knocked him out completely. She immediately handed the baby boy to her co-commander, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and then headed toward Jack, who was about to fall over.

Dr. Carolyn Lam immediately in a glance sized up the situation, came over to Cameron Mitchell to relieve him of his small bundle, so that he could help Sam bring the General to a gurney when he completed the healing process of her patient. Carolyn immediately went over to the SF's standing just outside the door, to let them know to take the guy that was on the floor to the brig, while she went back to check on her small charges. When she was done, she decided to give them both an MRI. What she found surprised even her. Baby girl Hudson had a heart defect, where her valves were not closing which came from the original scan before she was born. Now she noticed that the heart defect was healed and the heart itself was working just fine. Baby boy Hudson was healthy as a horse as they say but what she found when she placed her stethoscope next to his ear, he didn't immediately cry or jump from the sound of the clanking instrument. She wanted to test the child right then, but she wanted to wait until Sue and Jack were more coherent when she explained her gut feeling. Carolyn checked her assisting who was stitching Sue up from her Caesarian Section, then quietly told her that Jack and Lucy would be staying in post op until she woke up. Carolyn looked up when she heard a groan from the gurney on the other side of Sue and knew that the General was waking up, "How are you feeling General?"

"Like a Mack Truck is driving through my brain," Jack O'Neill said with his arm over his eyes to keep out the light, "How's Sue doing doc?"

"She is going to be fine, thanks to you."

"Is Hudson with her?"

"Yes, as well as Lucy Dotson. They are both sitting by Sue's bed, sound asleep. They remind me of the old and new SG-1."

Jack O'Neill had to smile through his pain, "That's good doc but could you by chance get me an aspirin or something for this sledge hammer that has taken refuge in my head?"

Dr. Carolyn Lam chuckled as she went in search for headache medicine for her patient.

**Chapter Ten**

While O'Neill rested on the **'General Hammond', **Bobby and Teal'c were pinned down close to the alley where the crime first took place. Both knowing how to use a 9 mil handgun, were firing back at the suspects who were using staff weapons.

Bobby looked at Teal'c with a stern expression, that was boarder line frustration and yelled over the staff blast, "Do you happen do know these guys?"

"Two of them Robert Manning," Teal'c replied with the same terseness with a little of anger mixed in, "they are from my colony back home." Knowing that he couldn't say from Chulak. To him it was a colony of sorts that used to mine Naquadah to build mothership now it was just a pile of rubble.

"Wonderful," Bobby replied with sarcasm to revile Jack O'Neill, "Tara get us out of here, if you can."

"Bobby, we are going to transfer you to where Jack is at," Tara said from her place in the van. She had Daniel sitting right next to her, to see if they were saying anything that Sue could transcribe later.

As Bobby went to fire, a staff blast hit him in the thigh, at that same exact moment were teleported to the **'General Hammond**', where he promptly fell into to Teal'c's arms, who gently put on the deck. Bobby looked up at Teal'c with a look of thanks amongst his pain.

Teal'c bowed his head, while he toggled his own mic, "Mitchell, we need help close to the hanger deck. Robert Manning needs medical attention."

"_On my way," _Cam replied as exited the bridge at a jog.

**Chapter Eleven**

When Cam neared the hanger bay he could see Teal'c problem, "Can you carry him or do you need a hand?"

Teal'c thought about it for a split second, "I will need your assistance."

Without saying a word reached down and helped Teal'c with Bobby. They carried him to the infirmary; once there they put him on a gurney.

Jack Hudson happened to wake up at the time Teal'c and Cameron brought in Bobby and was instantly on alert, "What happened to Bobby?"

"We were checking out the scene of the crime when Jaffa loyal to their former life began shooting at Bobby and I with staff weapons."

Jack "Sparky" Hudson raised his eyes just a fraction and then muttered very sarcastically, "Wonderful."

"Indeed. I believe we set off a insect nest."

Jack and Cameron looked at each other and before anyone could say anything, General Jack piped up, "Hornet's nest Teal'c"

Cameron turned around to see Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill standing at the doorway to the infirmary and started to come attention when he was waived off by "The Man".

"Where is Daniel?" O'Neill asked them both.

"Down with Tara in the v…."

"No we're not," said Daniel as he came in at a very hurried jog.

All three men looked at Daniel with their eyebrows raised in an unanswered question.

"When Teal'c and Bobby left, they came after Tara and I. Tara managed to get proof that the Jaffa were there before we were beamed onto the **'General Hammond'**.

"That's our Tara always thinking ahead," Jack Hudson said with a slight smirk, then looked at Bobby who was wincing in pain. He turned his back toward Sue's bed and saw a nurse attending her, when all of a sudden there was scream from the other side of the infirmary, where he knew Lucy was watching over the babies.

Teal'c swiftly made his way to other side of the infirmary with Cameron and Jack O'Neill at his heels. What they found made the two officers jumped into action while Teal'c stopped dead in his tracks. Cam and General Jack arrested the nurse that was on the floor. When they brought her up, they looked at each and thought the same thing, _'that's two.'_ They both wondered when the bad guys/gals were going to stop pestering the good guys long enough for everyone to take a breather. Cam and General Jack both looked at Teal'c who had a dumb struck look on his face and they both smirked. Then they both looked at Lucy who was holding her side with a look of anger on her lovely face.

"Is she alive?" Lucy asked with her voice laced with outrage.

"Yes she is," Cameron answered with a straight face all the while trying to hide his smirk.

Teal'c came out of his stupor and asked, "Where did you learn to defend yourself?" He was highly impressed in the way Lucy Dotson had defended herself.

"Sue and I took some defense courses. When the teacher found out that Sue was deaf , he encouraged her to use her other senses, as if she didn't already, but with this course it only heightened what she already had. He also asked if I could learn too."

Teal'c looked over at the suspect and was highly impressed which was hard to do. Lucy had laid the suspect unconscious with what looked like a swift kick in the head. He also noticed that the suspects right eye was going to leave it black and blue for a few days. He looked over at Lucy and noticed that she had dropped to her knees. Teal'c immediately went to her, picked her up and headed to the infirmary where he met up with Dr. Lam's second in command, who had helped Dr. Lam with Sue's surgery.

The doctor motioned for Teal'c to put Lucy on a gurney while she checked her out, Teal'c stepped back out of the way.

Daniel looked at Teal'c with concern and asked, "What happened?"

"A nurse was trying to take the babies away from their mother. Lucy Dotson was able to protect them with a self-defense course that Sue Hudson and her were able to attend prior to coming here."

"Impressive, if she only has bruised ribs."

"Indeed."

**Chapter Twelve**

As Jack Hudson began stroking Sue's hand with his thumb, he noticed that she began to stir. He got up from where he was sitting and leaned over Sue and began rubbing her face with his free hand.

As Sue began to open her eyes, she noticed that Jack was standing right in front of her with a expression of relief, then asked, "Where are the babies?"

Jack smiled at her with genuine love in his eyes, "The babies are fine. Our little girl is going to be just as beautiful as her mother some day, and our son is going to drive the women crazy."

"Just like his father does to me all the time," Sue smiled with love and mischief in her eyes, "I am going to go back to sleep now."

Jack smiled with great relief. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "See when you wake up sweetheart."

"Hey Sparky?" Bobby said with a weak voice that was ready to drift off with the medicine that Dr. Lam had given him not ten minutes before.

"What Crash?"

"Why is Lucy in with us?"

Jack looked back at Sue to make sure that she was still sleeping, "Lucy put a nurse in the brig for trying to take the babies."

Bobby smiled even in his weak state and said, "Way to go Luce."

"Crash get some sleep. You are going to need it when Teal'c comes back from his rest. General O'Neill and his team are just grateful that you are going to be alright. We'll let Myles and D know what's going on as soon as you are up to a full report."

"Ok, night Spark," as the sedative and antibiotic took effect which made Bobby's words slur just a little.

Jack chuckled, "Night Crash"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Thirteen**

Vala was sitting in Daniel's office on the **General Hammond **when she saw a bright light come in and out of his office. Curious she went over to where the bright light had come from and noticed a couple things were gone. One of which was Daniel's spare glasses. She drummed her fingers on the table thinking why an Asguard was beaming into the lab. When the light bulb went on over her head and she felt like, what's the earth word, a dumb dumb, for not thinking about the mission down on Earth. Vala went immediately to the front of Daniel's door to inquire what was going on, as she opened the door she could see the SF's carting away a prisoner who she recognized from the infirmary. She turned her head toward the guard standing at her door with a questionable look on her face but being the stoic man that he was would not answer her question. Vala knew that General O'Neill had talked about his 'gut' feelings, well she was starting to have one as well, so she demanded in a quiet voice, "What's going on?"

The guard looked at her with distain in his eyes but with a stoic look in eyes that he had been trained well, "Stay in your quarters ma'am."

That got Vala's attention right off the bat. She raised her eyebrows, knowing full well that each and every SF knew that this was Daniel's lab, so she said in an inquiring voice that was some what sultry in nature, "Are you going to do something to keep me here?"

The guard immediately went into action; Vala was ready for him. She kicked him where the sun didn't shine, knocked him out with two fists together connecting with his back. Once he was down she grabbed his side arm and immediately went to the infirmary to find out what had transpired.

Once she reached the infirmary Vala found three people that she did not know. One was sitting in a chair with his hand holding onto the blond in the bed, who looked like she had been through a very trying experience. The other occupant in the room was grimacing in pain. He had an IV attached to his arm while holding his side. From where she was standing Vala would guess that the bandage on his side was from a staff blast. Vala shuddered, she knew those burns well, having had them in the past. Vala went directly to Dr. Lam's office, to inquire who was in her infirmary and to quiet her pounding heart after running down the corridor.

Dr. Lam looked up to see Vala at her door and raised an eyebrow in question.

Vala shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with me but I believe one of your patients is in pain," to forestall Dr. Lam from giving her the third degree she held up her hand, "I came into the infirmary to asked you a couple of questions; one to see what was going and to find Daniel and two I noticed that the patient in question is asleep and groaning in pain. From the bandage I have seen it looks like a staff blast did the damage."

Dr. Lam nodded her head, "Vala thank your for informing me and yes it was from a staff blast. For what's going on is that we have two babies that have the ancient gene and two people from my infirmary have tried to steal them under our noses. "

Vala channeled 'Muscles' with the eyebrow going up and her eyes growing big with surprise.

Dr. Lam understood Vala's reaction, she had the same one when two of her nurses were arrested, "My reaction was exactly the same. As for my patients they work for the FBI and are helping catch some Jaffa who decided to inhabit Earth and work for some unsavory characters."

Vala looked at her with understanding and nodded her head, "Another words the boys are trying to found out who among the Tauri would have Jaffa loyal to them."

"That about sums it up."

"If you wouldn't mind I'll take over Muscles job in protection detail."

Dr. Lam smiled, "The more the merrier. I have one of their group resting in with the babies," she thought for a minute, "maybe together we can move them in here in the infirmary and be with their mother and bring Lucy Dotson with, then there will be two body guards ."

"Sounds like a plan and of what I have seen of the dark haired man sleeping in the chair he is going to have a crick in his neck if we don't move him," Vala said while rubbing her own neck in memory of sitting with Daniel. Then she remembered the guy in the hallway to Daniel's lab, "You might want to send someone to pick up the guard outside Daniel's lab. Let's just say that they are getting desperate and leave it at that."

Dr. Lam looked down at her paperwork and sighed. "That's three, " she muttered as she got up to check on her patients and move her smaller patients with their parents.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Vala and Dr. Lam moved Lucy Dotson and the Hudson babies into the infirmary to be close their parents.

As they were finishing up with the transfer, Jack Hudson esteem leader of the FBI surveillance team, started to wake up from the noise, "What's going on?" He said in a groggy voice that was filled with sleep.

Dr. Lam glanced in Jack's direction as she put Baby Boy Hudson who was in his bassinet next to his sister who was also in her bassinet at the end of the bed where Sue Hudson lay, "We are putting the babies in with you and Sue."

Jack looked at Vala who was helping Lucy into the room. He gazed back at Dr. Lam with a question in his eyes.

"Vala is part of SG1and has been helping me move the babies in here. She also stopped someone from taking her from Daniel's lab."

Jack gave her a sarcastic look that let her know how he felt about all the intruders on the ship.

"I agree with you Agent Hudson but I will tell you that SG1 is the best. The have two people from other planets, an archaeologist who has become a soldier in the last 10 years, an astrophysicist who has four level hand to hand combat, a Colonel who has an ego as long as the General's. They will not rest until you, Sue, Bobby, and Lucy as well as the babies are safe," Vala said as she placed Lucy on a gurney that was just on the other side of Bobby.

"Which one are you?" Bobby asked as he had been listening to the whole conversation. He was in pain but trying to ignore it.

"I'm Vala one of the two that are from other planets, and as for the others, Teal'c is with them who can sense a Gou'ld up close and personal as well as Colonel Carter."

Jack nodded his head. It was a weird explanation but what wasn't in the military, "We need to contact our supervisor and let him know what is going on. I think we have been here a while and when Sue is well rested, I think we need to help with the search considering that it was our case."

Daniel, who was standing just outside the infirmary, felt for the FBI team. He knew what it meant to go after people or persons that had hurt you. He also knew that he was going to have to do some fast explaining when Jack O'Neill returned from his meeting. Jack had told him no uncertain terms know about Vala. He had shake his head. Leave it to Vala to toss that order out the window.

"Why are standing our here Space Monkey?"

Daniel groaned inwardly. He still disliked that name more than anything but he knew that Jack was using it as more out of respect for his escape from Apophis mothership nine years ago, "I have to explain who Vala is to Jack Hudson."

Jack O'Neill looked his long time friend and scowled, "I thought I told you that Vala was not to be mentioned."

"Kinda late for that when she introduced herself not two seconds ago, and from I am gathering in her explanation is that told two-thirds of the FBI team that we are one of the best."

Jack smirked with a little glint in his eye, "Good for her, and we are the best you know."

Daniel rolled his eyes leave it to Jack O'Neill, most people usually did, especially when he was right.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Alleyway in Washington D.C.**

The two Jaffa looked stunned as they watched their prey be transported with a bright light. They both knew that their 'master' was not going to like what they had to tell him. They brought their staff weapons in a standing position, then turned to head back to the restaurant.

Once they entered the restaurant they immediately reported to the first prime who would then report to his 'master' of the events that took place. As the first prime entered the back room he could tell that something was bugging him. As his host would say, ' a bur under his saddle'. His 'master' was extremely upset with something that could back fire if he didn't keep his cool.

"Where are my prisoners?!" Ba'al bellowed.

"They were beamed onto a vessel. Your Jaffa do not know which one," said the metallic voice. Nobody would know who the first prime was until this very moment in time.

Ba'al was thoughtful for a minute. The sarcasm in this young first prime was reminding him of a certain Tauri Colonel he once got acquainted with not four years ago, "Who are you?"

The first prime lifted his hood off his head to reveal a young man not a mere twenty years old. He had on black boots, black fatigue pants, black t-shirt, along with a cape with a hood, which made his tan skin stand out even more, "I was named after a friends child not eight years ago."

Ba'al was outraged that a child could best him in his sparing matches of the tongue, which in turn reminded him more and more of O'Neill, "Find me my drugs as well as bring me my prisoners especially O'Neill."

"Yes, sire," Young Charlie said with as much sincerity as he could muster as he walked out of the restaurant and headed toward the FBI van. One to get more intel where his friends were and to hold off Ba'al as long as possible. He took a deep breath a kept reminding himself why he took this assignment in the first place to catch the drug that people had been dying from because of their physiology or because it wasn't mixed right and that drug was: tretonin.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Once Charlie reached the van he opened the back door and looked around then noticed a few things. First thing he noticed was all the electronic equipment, then his eyes landed on the computers that were up front. As he flipped them on he found a picture of the restaurant, mainly the front door.

"_Well Charlie it seems that the occupants have disappeared."_

"Yes, Caleb and I believe I know how."

"_Asguard?"_

"Yes. Jack saw the Asguard the first time, according to Jacob, just after I arrived on the earth with mother."

"_Well things are beginning to make sense. According to Jacob he did it again just before becoming a General. According to Jacob, he could heal too."_

"Mmm and according to Jacob he became more insufferable. Which is just fine because of his influence we have gotten out a few sticky situations."

"_I don't think we are going to get of this one without some help."_

"What do you mean?"

"_The Jaffa are getting restless and doubting your abilities as first prime."_

"Oh for crying out loud," Charlie said with such frustrated sarcasm that it surprised even Caleb. Then just about that time Charlie along with the Jaffa were beamed up to the **General Hammond.**

**On the General Hammond**

Bobby started watching Sue and Jack the minute he woke up from a drug induced sleep. Jack had the little boy in his arm and Sue the little girl in her arms. With a groggy voice he said, "Do they have names yet?"

Jack and Sue turned to Bobby surprised that he was awake. Dr. Lam said that he would probably sleep for another hour.

Tara looked up from her computer and with much enthusiasm as a Tigger shouted, "Bobby your awake!"

Bobby looked at Tara and showed his dimples in his simple grin, "Yes luv I am," turning back Jack and Sue, "You both gonna answer my question?"

Sue looked at Jack and nodded her head. Jack smiled at her when she confirmed that it was okay to tell everyone here. They both communicated to each other with their eyes that they would tell Myles and D when they could. Jack spoke first, "We discussed it for about part of an hour and have decided on Jacqueline Danielle for the little girl and Jonathan Samuel for the little boy."

"That's perfect," Tara said as she looked at Jack and Sue.

"Carrying on the tradition, eh mate?" Bobby said with excitement in eyes as well as full blown dimpled smile on his face.

Dr. Lam listened to her patients with a smile on her own face. She was looking forward to informing SG1 of the names of the babies once they were done with their fact finding mission. Carolyn looked down at her paper work and smiled, "Yup," she thought ,"everyone especially Daniel and Jack would be strutting around like peacocks when they found out. But she had a sneaky suspicion that Jacqueline was named after her father and not Jack O'Neill. Yup, she couldn't wait to see their reactions.

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What do we know of the Jaffa that were shooting at Bobby and Teal'c?" Jack O'Neill asked as he looked at the men seating at the briefing table aboard the **General Hammond.**

Daniel looked at Jack from where he was sitting which was at the other end of the table. As brothers in arms, as well as friends for over ten years, he knew that Jack's question was directed directly to him, "They are a hodge podge of Jaffa," he turned as he turned on the large computer screen, "this what Tara and I were able to get before we were beamed out of the van," he glanced over at Tara who enlarged the picture for everyone to see.

Teal'c rarely growled but when he did you paid attention. He sounded like a bear ready to attack his prey.

Jack put a hand on the big guys forearm and said "Easy big fella"

"Why are they wearing ….?" Jack asked as him as motioned with his hand at the top of their foreheads.

Daniel's face was grim, "To get more to join would be my guess."

"Well, if we have anything to say about it, it won't happen."

Sergeant Harriman walked into the briefing room and hoped he didn't get hit by the crossfire of words. The air in the briefing could be cut with a knife. He hoped his news will reduce that.

"Walter what's up?" General Jack asked as he had his head down. He knew that his brain was in over load and that he had a headache. He just hoped that they could catch whoever was behind the attack in the forty-eight hours or his head would no longer would be putting English words together.

"Dr. Lam wanted me to inform you that Jack and Sue will like to see Dr. Jackson, Bobby Manning and you General down in the infirmary."

"Did she say why?" came the muffled response from the end of the table.

"No she didn't," Walter looked at his commanding officer with concern, "are you alright General?"

"Just peachy Walter," Jack said with a little snip to it. He took a breath, "Walter I'll explain later."

Walter nodded his head. He had worked with General O'Neill at the SGC for a little over a year and knew when he trusted people and himself happened to be one. Walter also knew that the information that the General was going to give didn't need to go on the general grape vine that was around the ship nor the SGC.

"Take a fifteen minute break people. Daniel, Manning, and I will be back."

As the three headed out Daniel looked at Jack, "Umm Jack?"

"Yeah Daniel?"

Daniel looked right at Jack and knew. His raised his eyebrows and then quietly asked, "How long?'

Jack took a deep breath, "I've known since we got back from taking care of Ba'al. He has become worse since I healed baby girl Hudson."

Daniel nodded his head, "We'll get who ever is behind this Jack."

"I know we will Danny but I have feeling that Mitchell said was wrong at the extraction of Ba'al. Don't take me wrong we got the real one but I think there is a clone out there still. Let's go see the Hudson's and then I'll explain my theory."

Daniel nodded his head.

Bobby was still miserable from his staff blast and was glad to get out of the stuffy briefing room. Once he entered the infirmary he glanced at Dr. Lam who understood his need to stay put. He didn't want to go the briefing earlier but was kinda forced when he knew some details that others didn't. All he wanted to do was stay put and get well.

Jack and Daniel were met by Dr. Lam, "Bobby Manning will not be returning to the briefing. I, as his medical doctor, am keeping him here until he is well. If the higher ups have a problem with that to doggone bad."

Jack nodded his head but soon regretted it when he started to sway. Luckily Daniel caught him and looked at Dr. Lam who saw it too. Jack put his hand up, "I'll explain in a bit doc."

Dr. Lam nodded her head and then turned to the Hudson's who were holding their children, "The Hudson's would like you to meet their children."

Jack Hudson got up from where he was sitting and gave Jack his namesake. He would hand the baby over to Bobby once he felt better, "General I would like you to meet your namesake, Jonathan Samuel Hudson."

General Jack O'Neill got misty eyed for the first time in many years, "Thank you" he said quietly as held his namesake.

Daniel looked at Sue was talking to her daughter, "What did you name your daughter?"

Jack Hudson motioned for Daniel to follow. He tapped Sue on the arm, who looked up at him, "Daniel wants to know what we named our daughter."

Sue looked at Daniel and held out her arms with her daughter in them and said, "Meet Jacqueline Danielle Hudson."

Daniel opened his arms and held his namesake for the very first time and smiled.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jack Hudson looked at Jack O'Neill. Something was going on with him by the body language that was he was exhibiting.

Sensing someone looking at him, General Jack looked up to see Jack Hudson staring right at him. Taking a deep breath that was pure exhaustion said, "Spit it out Hudson."

"Are you okay General?" Jack asked out of concern for Jonathan Samuel in his arms as well as concern for the man in front of him.

Looking at his namesake in his arms and began his explanation, "Two years ago I had the Ancient Repository downloaded into my head to save the planet by Anubis. When that happened I passed out and came to along the way back to the Stargate. Two days later I began speaking Ancient, which was why my fron goes crazy."

Daniel came up during O'Neill explanation while carrying Jacqueline Danielle in his arms and glanced at Hudson who was piecing together what he had been told. He began to understand why the best investigators the FBI had was their surveillance team and why Jack Hudson had become team leader. He could piece together puzzles just as fast he could. Daniel watched Hudson nod for Jack to continue.

"While on that mission to save the planet I began to understand what people were saying but could not speak English. My brain converted it into Ancient. When the mission was over I was put in a stasis pod to preserve my life."

"So why is it happening now?" Hudson asked as he very carefully lifted Jonathan Samuel out of the General's arms.

"I have a theory but I would like to explain it when everyone is here."

Daniel looked at Jack, his best friend of twelve years, "I think anybody that needs to be here and isn't will be kept in the loop so the know what's going on," Daniel handed Jacqueline Danielle to Jack for him to have something pure for a while until his brain completely shuts down.

Jack nodded his head as he looked down at the baby girl. Brought her to his chest closed his eyes as he felt the ancient healing take place in her little body, "She still needs to be slightly healed. Her heart has a slight heart murmur and grow into a major problem if it isn't fixed," He opened his eyes and looked at Dr. Carolyn Lam. Jack barely moved his eyes in Daniel and Hudson direction and then back at Dr. Lam.

Daniel caught on right away. He turned around to see Carolyn Lam checking Bobby's bandage, "Dr. Lam, General O'Neill needs you."

Dr. Lam just barely put the last bandage on Bobby's side when heard Daniel statement, "I will be right there," as she put her disposable gloves in the trash she came over the three gentleman congregated, "You want to say something to me General."

"Yes, first I need you to understand that I will be going on this mission whether my brain goes Ancient or not, secondly that has everything to with Ba'al."

"How so General?" came a voice from the entrance of the infirmary.

With General O'Neill's eyes still closed, he commented "Mitchell is timing is impeccable. As I was saying Ba'al's clone is here in the D.C. area. I can feel the ancient gene that is near him and doesn't even know and thirdly his trying to take out anything remotely ancient, including the babies. That is my theory anyway."

Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam, and Vala all looked at the General and knew his theories turned out pretty much the way that he thought them out. They looked at each other and were thinking the same thing, _'We're in trouble.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to DPB, DPB Productions, CBS, Paramount, etc. Bringing out Gibbs team for this story and will put them back when done. (Which at the end of this story)_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Jack Hudson looked at the SG-1 team and raised his eyebrows. He then looked at General O'Neill who had his eyes closed holding Jacqueline in his arms. To him something was going on and it wasn't going to be pretty. He felt a light touch on his arm. Jack turned to look at his lovely wife who was just as concerned as he was.

"General Jack looks tired. I think it's time to put Jackie back in her bed."

Jack nodded his head and went toward his daughter. A voice stopped him just as he was about to reach for his daughter, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jack looked at the newcomer with curiosity that had an undertone of steel and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ba'al."

Jack nodded his head while he put his body between General Jack and his daughter.

General O'Neill even with his eyes closed knew that voice anywhere, "Over our dead bodies Bally."

Behind them stood SG-1 as well as Bobby who had injured himself getting up when he was startled by Ba'al's presence.

Sam and Daniel began looking at Ba'al with distaste because he HAD to use a hologram to get his point across. Sam spoke up first, "Ba'al stop using the hologram to get our attention when coming in person would be better."

Ba'al looked over at Sam and asked, "You would let me in your facility with no guard?"

Samantha Carter looked at Ba'al with as much distrust and distaste said, "Nope"

"I thought not, so I came here to get what I want and I want that baby girl."

Daniel spoke up then, "You heard General O'Neill's answer and if you look around you everyone here would say the same thing. So I am going be blunt, get lost Ba'al because everyone at this base and the parents of this child as well as their colleagues are going to defend the child and General O'Neill until their dying breath."

"Fine," Ba'al said with under contempt, "have it your way." and disappeared out of their sight.

Tara who had been watching from inside the doorway of the infirmary behind SG1. Her view was obstructed by the team but once they took positions to defend General Jack and Jacqueline she got a good look at the enemy and started to look at the background of the hologram and noticed a few things. Tables, chairs, salt and pepper shakers, and a restaurant blind. Then everything clicked for her. He was in a restaurant. She knew that restaurant it was the same one that Jack and Sam as well as Jack and Sue had their first date. Tara's eyes got round with anger. This Ba'al person wasn't going to get the better of her and she was going to prove that she was the best. So she quietly went over to Bobby's bed and grabbed her laptop that was sitting on the chair next to it and began typing to found out where exactly the restaurant was so that she could have Myles and D look into her hunch.

Bobby saw Tara move and saw her facial expression. He knew that look she was on the prowl to prove to someone that she was the best and nobody better stand in her way. Bobby let out a big sigh that almost made him double over.

Sue laid a hand on Bobby, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Tara is."

"Why?" Sue asked.

"Tara's hot under the collar about…" waving his hands where Ba'al used to be.

"Ah," Sue said with understanding. Tara was going to beat Ba'al at his game. Sue smiled for the first time since the conversation with Ba'al. He was going to be one sorry person when Tara got all the information she needed and that was saying something. Sue looked at the rest of SG1 and could see sadness in their eyes and wondered what had made them sad, "You guys okay?"

Daniel smiled, "Yes we're okay. Just remembering someone that used to work here that had just as much spunk as Tara."

General O'Neill who listening in and had his eyes open handing Jacqueline to her father said, "Yeah a 5'2" dynamo."

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c smiled along with the General. Agreeing with his assessment of one Dr. Janet Frasier.

**Chapter Twenty**

Myles heard a ding on his computer and frowned. Who would be emailing him at this late hour. He opened up the email to find that Tara had emailed him instructions to find a restaurant there in DC and get back to her. Myles jumped up and headed to D's office.

On Myles computer was the words: J/S in danger; J/J in danger. New threat. Check out O'Shane's.

Arriving at D's office, Myles noticed that it was closed and that D was on the phone. He hoped that he would not get reamed a new one for opening D's office door, "We have a problem," Myles said without preamble.

"Hello to you too, Myles. What are you doing barging into my office?" D looked at him with confusion all over his face, "What do you mean we have a problem?"

Myles took a deep breath, "One, I barged in here because of Jack and Sue."

That made D straightened up in his chair.

"Two, Jack and Sue's babies are in danger of being kidnapped from the ship that they are on with their parents to be brought down here to a restaurant named O'Shane's."

D was thoughtful for a mere millisecond, when the conversation he just had with Ted started to make sense, "Myles contact Gibbs and his team, have them meet you over at O'Shane's," D saw Myles's look, "The restaurant in question is half military and half civilian. A lot of former military go over there for dinner. Talk to McGee and find out who the owner is because from what Garrett told me, Washington is breathing down his neck to get this solved and in a hurry."

Myles nodded his head and headed out to the bullpen to call NCIS and Gibbs team.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Gibbs was sitting at his desk trying his hardest to ignore the banter between his second-in-command and lead field agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer, soon-to-be Special Agent Ziva David. His nerves were shot from the case that they had just completed that had involved at an 8 year old little girl, who reminded him so much of Kelly that it broke his heart. The poor girl had been drugged to the point of no return. They had finally found a break in the case when the evil step-mother, as Tony had put it, had given the girl a sedative to get her away from her own daughters and just dumped her. Gibbs just shook his head slightly and wondered if there were mothers out that would do the same thing.

"Tony, stop throwing paper balls at me and do your work!" exclaimed Timothy McGee who was also stressed because of the image of the little girl. He knew that Tony was letting off steam to get the images out of his head but it was adding to their stress level.

"Tony if you don't stop I'm going to kill you with my paper clips," Ziva threatened when she had enough of his banter and childishness.

A phone a rang across the bullpen and everyone looked at Gibbs desk.

"Gibbs"

"Jethro it's Myles. I need you and your team to meet me at O'Shanes. We have come across an international terrorist who is threatening two tiny babies, who's parents happen to be Jack and Sue."

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed another child case, "Myles…"

Myles sat his desk mentally hitting himself in the head for his thoughtlessness of not giving him an accurate account of what he wanted NCIS team to do, so he started over, "Sorry Jethro I realized just now that your team just completed a difficult case so let me start over. The babies are fine and are with General O'Neill and his team along with Lucy, Bobby, Jack and Sue. Our team needs your help in capturing an… international terrorist."

Gibbs was able to read between the lines when Myles paused and began to relax as well as smirk. Considering that his team was already read into the project, he understood what Myles was trying to say, "We'll be there," then closed the phone.

Gibbs turned to his team who were watching him with their packs around their shoulders ready to go, now he really smiled because he had trained them well.

"Where are we going boss?" DiNozzo asked as they all headed to the elevator.

"O'Shanes."

"Isn't that…?"

"Uh-uh."

McGee looked at Gibbs and put the pieces together as Gibbs and Tony talked, "Going after….?"

"Yup"

"This is going to be a fun day," Tony said sarcastically as they all headed to the Chargers after exiting the elevator.

**Chapter 22**

Myles and D arrived at O'Shanes ready and waiting. As D looked in his review mirror, he saw two cars coming up fast, "There's Gibbs"

Myles nodded his head and exited the vehicle in a fast fluid motion. He knew that Gibbs would be hitting the pavement running.

They were three business down from O'Shanes' when they paired off to surround the building. Myles, D and Gibbs took the back door, while Tony, Ziva and Tim took the front.

Once all the bullets had stopped Tony was at his level best to get Myles and D behind Ba'al, considering that he had a protein marker of a symbiote.

Myles heard Tony as D and himself crept up behind Ba'al, "You have eyes in the back of your head because us mere mortals just don't have those."

Gibbs scowled and his eyes darkened. He was going to give Tony one old-fashioned head slap once this was all over but he had to give his lead field agent credit it was working.

Myles and D were surprised at the sarcastic replies that Tony was giving Ba'al. D was also glad that he had contacted the ship for more back up and knew that DiNozzo was stalling for time. After all they had been told about Ba'al and understood.

"You're going to deny me the privilege of raising those infants?"

"You bet your bottom gold piece we are," said a voice that everyone recognized including Ba'al..

"O'Neill you come to challenge me," Ba'al sneered.

He reminded someone of the bible story David and Goliath, "I was thinking about it."

Ba'al just had enough time to react that it wasn't O'Neill saying the words but a 5'11", black hair, brown eyes of Jackson Samuel Hudson throwing a knife through his hand device, while the others put bullets in his torso while two others took his life away with two bullets right between the eyes, killing symbiote and host.

"Bout time you all got here," Myles said sarcastically. He was unsure how long Tony had before all heck broke loose.

Gibbs reached over and smacked DiNozzo on the back of the head a little harder than usual.

"Ouch boss, what was that for?"

Gibbs looked at him like only a father could for leaving his pregnant wife alone.

Tony's eyes widened, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Gibbs smiled at him and titled his head as a go jester.

Jack Hudson looked at Gibbs who nodded his head. He let a full blown smile cover his face, the first one he had in days.

O'Neill looked at Gibbs team, from NCIS as well as Hudson's team from the FBI and remembered what Lucy had said to him after giving Teal'c, Daniel, Sam, Vala and Cam orders to stay and look after Sue. Jack O'Neill had to shake his head at her stance. She had her hands on her hips and with a admonishing tone said, _"Even though your team is in Colorado just remember that you have friends closer that you think. Here at the FBI as well as the Navy Yard."_

Yup, she was right he had friends closer than he thought and that brought a well worn smile to his face.

**Epilogue**

**10 months later**

Bobby was looking through his mail and found one addressed to him and the rest of the team. He looked at it with confusion and opened it up. Once he did he broke out in a big smile.

Sue saw his smile and signed, **"what's up?"**

Bobby held up a birth announcement which read:

Tony and Carol DiNozzo

announce the arrival

Of

Charlotte Jasmine DiNozzo

6 pounds and 11 ounces

19-½ inches long

A note at the bottom said:

Named after two 'uncles' and one 'great-grandmother': Charles O'Neill son of General Jack O'Neill and Jethro Gibbs son of Jasmine Gibbs.

Across town a two star General placed the announcement on his desk and smiled.


End file.
